This invention relates generally to vehicle air bags and more particularly to an air bag having fold indicators which insure that the air bag is folded properly for placement in an air bag module.
It is known in the art relating to motor vehicles to provide inflatable air bags to restrain vehicle occupants during a sudden deceleration or collision. Air bags are activated or inflated upon the occurrence of predetermined vehicle conditions. The air bags may be mounted in the instrument panel, seat, door or other locations within vehicle.
Air bags are mounted in air bag modules which include inflators for generating gas to inflate the air bag. To fit within the module, the air bag is folded. The air bag must be properly folded to ensure that the air bag inflates smoothly and rapidly when the inflator of the air bag module is activated. However, a common problem encountered during the manufacture of the air bag module is determining whether the air bag has been folded properly. Therefore, there is a need for a device that indicates whether the air bag has been properly folded.
The present invention provides an air bag that includes a fold indicator to indicate whether the air bag has been properly folded within the air bag module. The indicator includes a plurality of marks disposed and spaced on an outer surface of the air bag in a predetermined pattern. The predetermined pattern is arranged such that when the air bag is properly folded the plurality of marks forms a folded pattern indicative of a properly folded air bag. The plurality of marks may be made from a material that is exposable by an x-ray. The material may be a metallic coating or paint. With such a construction, the air bag module, after it as been assembled, may be sent through an x-ray machine and examined as to whether the marks in the folded pattern conform to a standard pattern indicative that the air bag has been folded properly.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will be more fully understood from the following description of a certain specific embodiment of the invention taken together with the accompanying drawings.